


CAMBIOS

by Airplaneless



Category: Kimi to Boku | You and I
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Middle School, School Reunion
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 22:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airplaneless/pseuds/Airplaneless
Summary: Asaba Yuuki piensa en todos los cambios que ha tenido su vida desde que entró a la preparatoria hasta el tercer año dentro de ésta. Sus nuevos amigos, pasatiempos y las relaciones que se han formado, una en especial que no le gusta, que detesta y que, es más, si pudiera borrarla y restablecerla a como era antes, lo haría.De repente, ya no está tan seguro de que todos los cambios sean buenos, ni de seguir queriendo que estos pasen.Al infierno los cambios.





	CAMBIOS

"Yuuki... Oye, Yuuki... "

Yuuki escuchó. Por supuesto que escuchó. La voz de Yuuta sonó aún por encima de la música de las bocinas sobre sus oidos. Yuuki lo escuchó pero él sólo subió dos niveles más el volumen.

"Yuuki" 

"Ya oí", respondió, cuando Yuuta se acercó a tocarle por el hombro desde atrás. Se apartó de su hermano rápido, se quitó las bocinas y se levantó de su cama. Yuuki aún podía sentir la mirada de Yuuta sobre él, todavía siguiendo la línea de sus movimientos cuando empezó a levantar las prendas sucias de ambos esparcidas por el suelo de la habitación. "Ah~ todavía molesto... ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?". Escuchó a sus espaldas cuando ya estaba saliendo hacía el cuarto de lavado. En unos minutos tendrían que estar en la escuela, pero hasta no tener la ropa sucia en el lugar que corresponde, nadie iría a ningún sitio sino querían que las tareas domésticas se les duplicaran como castigo para cuando regresasen. "Vamos, Yuuki, ya no somos niños" "¿Cuándo vas a madurar?" "En todo caso... ¿no debería ser yo el molesto? Dijiste que no le dirías a nuestros padres..."

La voz de Yuuta desapareció cuando dejó la habitación.

Él tenía razón. Yuuki sabía que no estuvo bien lo que hizo aquella tarde hacía dos semanas atrás cuando regresaron de clases y su madre ya estaba ahí, en el sillón de la sala, esperándolos con tres revistas esparcidas por la superficie de la mesa, en donde las mujeres desnudas de enormes pechos descomunales y labiales rojos, posaron atrayentes para las portadas.

"No son mías", dijo. 

"Yuuki, cariño, las encontré bajo tus mantas" 

Yuuki ni siquiera fue plenamente consciente de su capacidad de raciocinio antes de que el volviera a hablar.

"A Yuta le gusta un chico... y está de novio con él"

Él no debería haberlo dicho. En primer lugar, porque su hermano lo eligió como la persona para confesarle su íntimo secreto: salir con Kaname. Y lo eligió porque confío en él, porque nunca se escondieron nada antes, nada tan grande como esto al menos. Yuuta también le hizo jurar no decirle nada a nadie hasta que él pudiese reunir el valor de explicárlo por sí mismo, especialmente no a sus padres. Sin embargo, en el segundo en el que Yuuki se vio acorralado, avergonzado y expuesto por la mirada de su madre oscilando entre las revista de mujeres sin ropa y sus ojos, fue lo primero que hizo.

De hecho, el objetivo sí se cumplió. Logró canalizar toda la atención de ella hacía su hermano, olvidándose pronto de todo el material pornográfico suyo. Aún puede recordar su mirada consternada, y la mirada de su padre, cuando los obligaron a los dos a tener una conversación sobre la sexualidad y la reproducción en lugar de tomar la cena viendo la televisora en familia como sería costumbre. Recordaba al viejo y sus peculiares palabras de un discurso mal encaminado sobre que estaban en la adolescencia y que confundirse era muy fácil. _La etapa de la confusión y la experimentación_, la llamó. Que a ésta edad un día les podría gustar el fútbol y al otro las matatenas. Un sermón muy largo, aburrido e incómodo, que pasó de la moral, los sentimientos y la empatía, a los métodos de protección en el acto sexual. 

Lo echaron como a un perro después de terminado, enviándolo a dormir mientras ellos se quedaron hablando a solas con Yuuta en la cocina. Yuuki no se arrepintió de inmediato de haberlo delatado, no mientras escuchaba parado detrás de una de las columna de concreto y de que se enterara de que no le prohibieron su tonto noviazgo a su hermano. Yuuta estaría bien, y por su parte él no fue castigado. Se metió a su cama. Se arropó completo y cerró los ojos. 

Éste presentimiento estuvo ahí desde que entraron el primer año a la preparatoria, y más tarde, cuando Chizuru se unió a ellos para almorzar en la terraza también: 

Cambios.

Las cosas evidentemente tienen que cambiar. El largo de su pelo ahora mismo lo está haciendo mientras el está acostado sin hacer absolutamente nada. Pero hasta sus dieciséis habría estado viviendo la misma especie de rutina felíz junto a sus dos mejores amigos y su hermano gemelo, que en cuanto más personas llegaron a introducirse al pequeño círculo de amistad, se sintió como salir de una zona de confort que siempre fue estable.

Cambios, cambios y más cambios.

El cambio fue para bien con Tachibana, su nuevo mejor amigo, o antiguo-nuevo mejor amigo. Él fue electrizante, lleno de energía y frescura por aportar, misma que hasta ahora ninguno de los cuatro poseía como característica principal. Su espontaneidad llegó a sentirse tan natural como si la cabeza rubia hubiese vivido todos los últimos años junto a ellos. También estuvo el cambio de Sato Masaki. Ése cambio fue... lindo; su flechazo por Shun. El cambio drástico del corte de Matsuoka. El cambio que trajo a la ex novia de Yuuta... ¿Por qué Yuuta terminó con ella?. Por último... el cambio de clases: Chizuru, Shun y él se quedaron en la clase 3 - 3. Kaname y su hermano en la 3 - 4. 

Aquella noche después de ser enviado a la cama, no mucho después de que se acostó, Yuuki escuchó la puerta de su habitación compartida hacer un chirrido al abrirse y un peso hundió su colchón.

"¿Van a dejarlo así?", preguntó sin girarse. Casi enseguida escuchó un largo suspiro, antes de que su madre enredara sus dedos dentro de su cabeza para jugar suavemente con sus cabellos como cuando era pequeño.

"¿Qué podemos hacer?" 

"Pero es un niño también" 

"Pero se trata de los sentimientos de tu hermano, cariño" 

Yuuki se destapó, girando la cabeza hacía la mujer sólo lo suficiente como para comprobar que el artículo golpeando su hombro débilmente, eran sus revistas. Su madre hizo un rollo con ellas, nerviosamente e inconscientemente, moviéndolas de un lado hacía otro con la vista perdida en algún punto de la oscuridad. Él no dijo nada.

"Sólo quiero lo mejor para los dos. Yuuki... Debes tratar a tu hermano como siempre, ¿entiendes?. Que si hay exclusiones que no sean en casa... Apoya a tu hermano y llévate bien con él como siempre", dijo. Luego añadió: "No falta mucho para que terminen la preparatoria y vayan a la universidad. Entonces ahí... entonces ahí habrá... "

Habrá muchas niñas guapas. Seguro. Yuuki no necesitó escucharlo porque sabía bien lo que pudiera estar pasando por su cabeza. Su madre dijo cosas como estar con él, cosas como el apoyo y la família, y sin embargo, el hecho de querer que terminen la prepa para cambiar de ambiente rápido, sólo le hace pensar que lo que ella en realidad quiere es que Yuuta supere pronto esa 'etapa'.

Yuuki también.

Yuuki también lo quiere.

Ya no está tan seguro de que todos los cambios sean buenos, ni de seguir queriendo que estos pasen. ¡Al infierno los cambios!.

Sólo quiere que Yuuta y Kaname rompan para que su último año en preparatoria no termine de la manera en la que está actualmente, hecho un asco.  
Quiere tener a su hermano de vuelta, gastar el tiempo con él, hablar con él, llevarse con él como antes. Quiere tener a su amigo de vuelta también, quiere estar relacionado con Kaname como desde el jardín de niños lo estuvieron, no como su pariente político. Se suponía que los dos molestarían de por vida al Tsukahara, es divertido irritarle ya que es una persona fácil para perder la calma. Lo pactaron los dos en el parvulario, ¿¡no el mismo Yuuta lo dijo?!... Pero, ¿qué hace Yuuta dejándolo sólo del otro lado ahora?. Traidor.

Yuuki debió haberlo visto venir desde mucho antes. Ahora que lo piensa... fue realmente un cambió muy grande la relación de cercanía entre su hermano y su amigo cuando los cambiaron de clases quedando juntos. Lo bien que empezaron a llevarse, lo unidos que estaban el uno del otro; los empujones sin hacerse daño, el compartir el almuerzo ó quedarse juntos a hacer tareas en el aula, hasta las nalgadas que se dieron como festejo al ganar en un partido de voleibol de tres contra tres, al que sumaron a Sato Masaki para estar parejos. Todo fue muy evidente en retrospectiva. Ahora que piensa en ello, antes, cuando se metían con Kaname para molestarle, siempre fue Yuuki el único quién se llevó los golpes en la cabeza, frente, espalda, y en general donde cayeran, también Chizuru cuando llegó después, pero Kaname físicamente nunca agredió a Yuuta, y no es que esto hubiese cambiado para variar, lo extraño es que... actualmente, por alguna razón ya no le pega a él tampoco.

Si en el pasado Yuuki nunca quiso devolver ni un sólo toque que recibió a Tsukahara, ahora cuántas ganas sí que tiene de golpearlo, cuando Kaname lo mira a la cara y actúa como si nada, sintiéndose el Rey del planeta.

De verdad, sólo espera por el momento en que rompan, para que así las cosas vuelvan de alguna manera a la normalidad. Sobretodo para que ésta sensación de escalofríos, de tripas hechas nudo y de ansiedad se vaya. Ésa inquietante sensación que no lo deja tranquilo ni siquiera por las noches cuando va a dormir, y que está ahí presente haciéndose aún más intensa cuando los cinco suben al medio día a la terraza para el almuerzo. Cuando, en un intento de disimular que no necesitan estar pegados como enamorados idiotas, Yuuta y Kaname se separan. En el circulo de cinco, su hermano va a colocarse entre Shun y Tachibana, y Kaname se sienta al lado suyo. 

Ésta impidiendo que Yuuki disfrute su almuerzo, el vértigo que se instala en su estómago cuando lo siente a su lado y lo mira comer, y lo mira, y lo mira. 

Cuando Yuuki le arranca la papa frita que Kaname se estaba llevando a la boca y la devora sin remordimiento. Si Kaname le ha robado a su hermano, ¡qué son unas papas ahogadas en aceite al lado de éso!. 

Y finalmente, la inquitante sensación también está ahí, tan aplastante, cuando Yuuki mira el rubor de sus mejillas por lo enojado que Kaname está cuando le reclama por su comida.

Mierda.

Sabe bien que su malestar se instaló ésa misma noche que delató a Yuuta, cuando su madre vino a sentarse en su cama para devolverle las revistas. De todo lo que ella dijo, hubo una cosa en especial que golpeó su pecho cuando lo escuchó.

"Ah~ ", suspiró la mujer. "Ustedes dos siempre fueron tan idénticos, al igual que dos gotas de agua transparentes; tan parecidos... Incluso fue casi imposible distinguirlos antes de que les creciera el pelo. Siempre les gustó lo mismo", dijo. Un vórtice en su estómago apareció en ése momento. Yuuki abrió los ojos quedándose quieto, sin mover el pie derecho de un lado a otro como fue su costumbre para dormir, mientras ella dándole las revistas en su mano, remató. "Hubiese creído que en "esto" también sería así"

Yuuki piensa en ello cuando termina de masticar la papa frita que robó, observando a Chizuru pasar un brazo por los hombros de Kaname para traquilizarlo, el enérgico joven lo consigue, y Yuuki ya no ve nada de la mirada del Kaname medio enojado que poco a poco se deshace hasta ser reemplazada por una de resignación, se lo ha perdido porque se ha quedado mirando a sus labios brillantes de grasa, su boca, cuando Tsukahara se mete dentro una nueva patata, abre, cierra y mastica.

Las palabras resuenan en su mente, ésta vez sin la voz suave de su madre: "Lo mismo"... " a los dos siempre les gustó lo mismo".

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste mucho :^)  
Es un fandom muy pequeñito y no hay muchos trabajos de ello actualmente, pero, hace ya un tiempo que quería trabajar con éste hermoso anime, y el hermoso YukiKana ( aunque en éste en específico parece que es la shipp de lado).
> 
> Gracias por el apoyo. Bye bye ♡


End file.
